Palabras en el viento
by Sonysnape
Summary: Mort Rainey Estaba en su tranquila cabaña escribiendo con su otra personalidad Mortificándolo Y recibe una visita que no esperaba eso dara inicio a otra serie de acontecimientos extraños ¿que sera?
1. El escritor y el granjero

Palabras en el viento (un fanfic de la ventana secreta)

Nota de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic subido a así que espero que les guste me he esforzado mucho al escribir esta historia así que espero que sea de su agrado, Es acerca de una de mis películas favoritas La ventana Secreta (Johnny Depp) El personaje de Mort Es fantástico así que espero que les guste así que comencemos.

Capitulo 1: El escritor y el granjero.

En una cabaña cerca del lago, Se encontraba cierto escritor Sentado en su mullida silla comiendo mazorcas humeantes recién salidas de la olla.

-Bien, Otro final perfecto- Esto lo dijo cerrando su computadora portátil guardando el libro que acaba de terminar de escribir.

-Bien hecho Señor Rainey, Ya ve que mi ayuda le es útil- Soltó John Shooter desde el espejo mirando fijamente a Mort.

-Cállate Shooter no te metas en lo que no te importa- se quedo viendo fijamente al espejo sin dejar de observar como su otro yo se burlaba de él.

-Si me importa señor Rainey, yo soy usted Solo que la parte valiente que hace lo que usted por cobardía no se atreve a hacer.

Mort Rainey estaba parado frente al espejo solo así se enfrentaba a Shooter, estaban en sus discusiones diarias, mientras que una tormenta muy fuerte invadía el lugar cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

(TOC TOC)

-Ah peregrino la puerta, No vayas debe ser ese molesto alguacil otra vez, que viene a fastidiarte para que confieses lo de los asesinatos, jajajaja a estas alturas ya se deshicieron.

Mort hizo una mueca de asco casi de vomitar con solo imaginarlo.

-Estás Enfermo Shooter, y te odio.- Shooter solo lo observa divertido.

-Lo sé Peregrino, Lo sé.

(TOC TOC)

-AH ese alguacil, lo voy a matar- Dijo un muy fastidiado John Shooter.

-Ni se te ocurra Shooter.

-Aguafiestas.

Los golpes Se hicieron cada vez más desesperados.

(TOC TOC TOC).

-Iré a abrir ¿Quién será?

Mort Fue a abrir la puerta para luego Sorprenderse quien estaba frente a él.

CONTINUARA.

Nota de la autora: Este es el capitulo 1 ¿Quién será esa visita de mort? Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 2 Gracias por leer Saludos


	2. Una Sorpresa agridulce

Hola Subo el capítulo 2 de mi historia

Disclaimer: Lo lamento olvide ponerlo en el capitulo anterior los personajes de la ventana secreta no me pertenecen, No me lucro de esto pero me divierte, Solamente son míos los personajes que salen de mi retorcida Imaginación xD

Nota de la autora: Espero que Les guste el capitulo 2 Es mi primer Fic así que apiádense de mi xD

Capitulo 2: Una Sorpresa agridulce

Mort al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba delante de él no era el alguacil, Si no que era su hermana menor Sarah Rainey, Estaba empapada, Sangrando de su cabeza y llorando.

-¡SARAH! ¿Qué te paso?

-Mort- Su hermana se abalanzo a él para abrazarlo- Fue Jackson el… El... me estaba engañando con otra mujer, Cuando lo descubrí le dije que lo nuestro había terminado, Me golpeo así que hui y creo que me sigue.

Mort seguía escuchando.

-Ay no querida, Ven acá- La abrazo y hizo que se sentara en el sofá- Voy a preparar te.

Cuando escucharon in grito.

-¡SARAH!... ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ VINISTE A QUEJARTE CON TU HERMANITO MAYOR SAL DE ALLI RAINEY VEAMOS QUE TAN HOMBRE ERES!

Eso hizo enojar a Mort se levanto del sofá tomo su pala.

-Quédate aquí.

-Por favor ten cuidado.

-Si.

En la cabeza de Mort se escuchaba.

-(Déjame que me encargue peregrino) – Le había dicho Shooter

-(No, Debo hacerlo yo ella es mi hermana y debo cuidar de ella se lo prometí a mi madre, Creí que ese canalla iba a tratarla bien).

-(uuuu Señor Rainey ve que es lindo enojarse, Esta bien Peregrino haga lo que quiera, Pero si la cosa se sale de control apareceré).

Mort salió de su casa y vio a Jackson parado enfrente de él.

-Miren quien es, Si es Mort Rainey- Eso ultimo Jackson lo dijo con desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?.

-¿Qué crees que quiero Rainey? Quiero hablar con Sarah.

Mort Solo lo miraba fijamente con enojo.

-No te dejare que te acerques a ella, la golpeaste, así que vuelve por donde viniste y no te acerques más por aquí.

Jackson solo caminaba amenazadoramente a él, Mort tomo su pala.

-No te atrevas Jackson.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso Rainey? ¿Matarme? Anda hazlo si puedes, sé que no puedes Rainey- En la cabeza de mort se escucho una voz.

-(Tal vez el no, pero yo sí Señor Jackson).

Mort abrió y cerró la boca, ahora era Shooter quien manejaba la situación.

-¡NO PUEDES MORT!- lo único que vio Jackson fue cuando Shooter le puso la pala en su garganta.

-AAAAAAH! Mort ¿QUE HACES? Cof cof SUELTAME POR UN DEMONIO, SUELTAME.

-Bien, lo soltare peregrino, pero tenga por seguro que si vuelve a acercarse por aquí a molestar a mi hermana, no tendré compasión, ahora ¡LARGO!

Jackson salió corriendo del lugar.

-Cobarde- Shooter abrió y cerró la boca era Mort de nuevo.

-(¿Ve como se hace Señor Rainey?).

-(Ya cállate).

Así se fue adentro de su casa a ver como estaba su hermana.

**Nota de la autora: hasta aquí llego con el capitulo 2, Ven como si es una sorpresa agridulce, Dulce por ver a su hermana pero agria por la situación, Espero que les guste Dejen Reviews se los agradeceré.**


	3. Dudas y visitas Misteriosas

Hola aquí esta el capitulo 3 gracias a Shenelofepan por ponerme en sus autores favoritos espero que la historia sea de agrado.

Capitulo 3: Dudas y visitas misteriosas.

Mort entro a la casa para ver como estaba Sarah, Pero cuando entro en la cabaña no la miraba.

-Sarah ¿Dónde estas?.

-Aquí.

Sarah estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina, estaba con las piernas flexionadas y sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus manos.

-Alli estas ¿Estas bien?.

-Si, ¿Se fue?.

-Si, Se fue.

Sarah se puso de pie y miro de frente a Mort, La herida que tenia era bastante fea, Mort le puso un toalla humeda en la herida y empezó a limpiarle la sangre seca que tenia en el rostro.

-Gracias Mort, No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Mort la acerco mas a el y la abrazo (jijiji yo no soy la hermana de Mort, pero como me gustaría recibir un abrazo de Johnny Depp ¿Quién no?).

-No pasa nada, Eres mi hermana menor, y debo cuidarte pero solo dime ¿Cómo paso?.

-El… es que es muy molesto me fue infiel con mi mejor amiga, los encontré en mi apartamento Mort En mi apartamento, estaban en mi cama, Los saque de allí y al dia siguiente osea hoy me tope con Jackson y el… me.. quiso besar, allí fue donde le dije que lo nuestro había terminado, y se enojo y allí fue donde me golpeo en la cabeza y grito que nadie lo rechazaba a el asi que hui.

Mort seguía escuchando estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Ese canalla.

-Cuando me baje en la estación, ya estaba allí esperándome y comenze a correr y solo escuchaba que el gritaba.

-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS! ¡NADIE ME RECHAZA A MI!.

Hasta que llegue a un bote y me aleje de la orilla hasta que llegue contigo.

Mort al terminar de escuchar, abrazo mas a Sarah (Johnny abrazame, a mi casi no me abrazan).

-Ya no te preocupes, estas a salvo conmigo.

-Solo hay algo que me preocupa Mort.

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Mis cosas, quedaron en mi apartamento, Cambie la cerradura y le dije al portero que no le dieran las llaves a Jackson, pero ¿Crees que debería ir por mis cosas?.

-Si, Iremos a traerlas ya no dejare que vuelvas allí, Ire contigo mañan, ahora ven te dare ropa mia para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte.

-Gracias Mort- Ella lo abrazo y el le acariciaba la cabeza.

En lo que Sarah fue a ducharse Mort se sento en su portátil.

-(Señor Rainey)- Shooter le hablaba de nuevo.

-(¿Qué?)- Pregunto Mort ya algo harto de sus platicas con su otra personalidad.

-(Deberia ir yo con su hermana ¿No cree?)

-(Ni lo sueñes Shooter)-

-(¿Qué le hara si se acerca a su hermana)-

-(Ya dejame).

-(Es mi hermana también señor Rainey ¿No tendrá una parte malvada?)

-(No lo se, espero que no).

-(Seria otro final perfecto, ¿No cree?).

-No, no lo será y ya deja- Dijo Mort sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Ya deja de que Mort?.

Mort no se había percatado que Sarah ya había bajado, se había puesto una camisa azul de el unos pantalones de pijama negros, Se miraba muy bien.

-No nada querida, estaba pensando para un nuevo cuento.

-Ya veo- Sarah se sento en una silla frente a el.

-No me había dado cuenta, cuando crecistes tanto, pero aunque haigas crecido siempre seras mi niña.

Eso hizo sonreir a Sarah.

-Si eso mismo me dica mama.

Mort no había visto a Sarah desde el entierro de su madre hace unos meses, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar que nadie se la arrebatara, Ni Jackson, Ni Shooter ni nadie.

-Sarah, Ire a New London a comprar la cena- Dijo Mort poniéndose la chamarra.

-¿Hasta alla?- No te queda el pueblo solo unos minutos.

Mort No supo que contestar, no podía decirle a Sarah que el había matado a Amy y a Ted, a ella le caia bien Amy pero odiaba a Ted, a Ted lo odiaba por el hecho de haberle hecho sufrir, en un cumpleaños de Ted, Sarah le envio un frasco de shampoo para la calvicie junto a una peluca con una nota.

"_La peluca es si no te funciona el Shampoo a Amy le gustan los hombres con cabello con el de Mort y tu mi amigo ya casi no tienes Feliz cumpleaños tonto"._

_Sarah Rainey _

Eso le había causado tanta gracia.

-Mort, Mort- Le hablaba Sarah moviendo su mano.

-Si, Dime.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, Solo me quede pensando Ahora vuelvo ¿Quieres pizza?

-Si pizza esta bien-

Cuando Mort se hubiese ido.

-New London le queda a 1 hora y el pueblo le queda a 10 minutos, pero bueno.

Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

(TOC TOC TOC).

-Genial, Ahora que Mort se fue ¿ahora que?

(TOC TOC TOC TOC).

-Ya voy.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Quién será quien este en la puerta? ¿Sera Jackson?


	4. La chica misteriosa, Sueños y mas dudas

Hola muchas gracias a mi amiga **Shenelofepan **por su mensaje me ha alegrado recibir un mensaje de ella le encanta mi historia espero que los demás lo lean.

Capitulo 4: La chica Misteriosa, Sueños y mas dudas.

(TOC TOC TOC)

-Ya voy… Si ¿Quién es?.

Sarah abrió la puerta se topo con una joven de casi su misma edad.

-Buenas Noches.

-Buenas Noches- Respondio Sarah inmediatamente.

-Mi nombre es Emily.

-Me llamo Sarah Rainey, Mucho gusto ¿Deseaba algo?

-No realmente solo venia a conocer el lugar, Acabo de mudarme aquí.

-Ah entonces bienvenida al vecindario.

-¿Sabe? Ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire- Solto Emily de repente.

-¿En el aire? ¿pero que?.

Cuando Sarah iba a decir algo noto como Emily se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, se dio la vuelta.

-Adios Señorita Rainey.

Sarah cerro la puerta y se sento en el sofá.

-Eso fue raro- Se acosto y se quedo dormida comenzó a soñar.

Soño que corria por una azotea , estaba asustada, jadeando de tanto correr, cuando llego al borde de la azotea sintió como alguien la empujo y mientras caia se escuchaban las palabras de esa chica misteriosa llamada Emily "_ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire"_

-AAAAAAAAAH- Se cayo del sofá – Un sueño, Fue un Sueño.

-Cielos Sarah ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mort preocupada al verla tan asustada.

-Mort ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?-

-Hace unos momentos ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Solo fue un sueño- Dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sofá para sentarse.

-Cielos ¿y que soñaste?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que me perseguían por una azotea.

-Hmmmm debiste soñarlo por lo que paso con Jackson hoy, Ven vamos a cenar.

Comieron pizza de lo mas tranquilo, luego se sentaron en el suelo frente a la chimenea Mort leia en voz alta uno de sus cuentos, a Sarah le encantaban los cuentos de Mort su favorito era el de la Ventana Secreta (Alli me incluyo yo, Me encanta la ventana secreta xD) siempre le gusto la idea del hombre y la pala y el jardín, Ella se acomodo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

-Ya se durmió- Le acaricio la cabeza.

-(Muy tierna No peregrino)- Solto John shooter desde el espejo.

-(Ese tono que usas me da asco)

-(Dejeme recordarle Señor rainey que yo soy la mejor parte de los dos).

-(Ya cállate, y dejame llevarla a mi cama).

Mort la tomo en brazoz y la llevo hasta su cama, la deposito con cuidado en ella y la cubrió con la sabana, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Descansa Sarah.

El bajo y se acosto en el sofá, No tardo mucho en quedarse dormido.

Sarah soñaba con la chica de la visita pareció una chica extraña, era de una tez morena y usaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas, Soñaba que la tenia de frente a la puerta en la cabaña de Mort con su frase "_Ay algo que se escucha en el aire" _esa frase ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué solo lo dijo y luego se marcho?, Una ventisca se formaba.

-AAAAAAAH.

Se levanto sobresaltada ya era de mañana, se incorporo estaba en la cama de Mort luego de eso vio a Mort subir las escaleras se tumbo en la cama a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilona- Dijo Mort con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mort- Dijo sonriendo también y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ven levántate, Iremos a desayunar Starbucks cofee de New London, luego salimos a tu apartamento.

-Si.

-Ah casi se me olvida, mira esto es tuyo.

-Mi collar, Mort crei que se me había perdido, me había entristecido mucho, me lo había regalado mama.

-Si, lo se querida ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Misisipi.

-Si, donde nos maravillamos de la agricultura.

-Asi es, se te cayo en el auto y Amy lo encontró, Disculpa si no te lo di antes.

-No te preocupes Mort- Sarah abrazo a Mort.

-¿Nos vamos?.

-Si.

A Sarah le parecía extraño que Mort fuera tan lejos, a desayunar teniendo tan cerca el pueblo, a decir verdad había notado algo raro a Mort desde la desaparición de Amy.

-¿Mort?.

-Si

-¿No te han dado noticias de la desaparición de Amy?

Mort trago pesadamente y se puso nervioso.

-Ehmmm… No

-Ya veo, hace unas semanas la policía fue a requisar mi apartamento.

-¿Y eso?.

Mort detuvo la camioneta abruptamente haciendo que Sarah se sobresaltara.

-¿y eso por que? Hace meses que no veias a Amy y a ted

-¿Qué no lo sabias?-

-No, ¿Qué cosa?

-La hermana de Ted, Melany también despareció y no la encuentran y me pusieron de sospechosa, por que ella y yo hablamos la noche que desapareció.

Eso sorprendió a Mort, volvió a encender la camioneta y siguió el camino.

-(No habras hecho nada ¿o si?)

-(No peregrino, no fui yo).

-Sarah pero ¿Te absolvieron?

-Si, no encontraron nada sospechoso en mi apartamento, también me habían Investigado por el odio que le tenia a Ted.

-Era de imaginarse, Los dos teníamos un sentimiento especial por Ted.

Sarah rio un poco, Y Mort la acompaño.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-(Jajajajajajajajaja)-

-(¿Tu por que te ries?)

-(Tengo derecho ¿no Señor Rainey? Señorita Sonysnape, Digale al señor Rainey que también tengo derecho).

Autora: Bueno ehmmm yo… Esto no esta en el libreto ¿Continuamos?.

-No hasta que le diga al Señor Rainey que me deje de molestar.

Autora: Vamos Shooter, por que no le das el beneficio de la duda ¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que la mas temida personalidad de Mort Rainey se rie… ¿Qué dira mi amiga **Shenelofepan**? Que es mi la admiradora #1 de mi historia.

-Esta bien, Esta bien ustedes ganan.

Autora: Bien continuemos ¿Sarah, Mort? Continúen

-(ya era hora).

-(No se pase Señor rainey).

**Nota de la autora: **Volviendo al ritmo de la historia luego que me detuvieran las peleas de estos dos.

-Mis bromas eran inofensivas solo que.

-¿Qué?

-Me investigaron por un hecho en especial.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te lo dijo Amy?

-No, ya dime.

-Un dia me tope con Ted, justo un dia después del incendio de tu casa, y me grito maldita publicista de basura de clase baja.

Mort apuño los labios en enfado.

-¿Qué ese te dijo que?.

-Bueno eso, y después fue su cumpleaños, y estuvo en el hospital por una alergia severa.

-Lo recuerdo, tenia la cara hinchada como un globo jajajaja.

-Jajajaja.

-(Si, ya se no me rio).

Autora: bien

-y la policía sospecho que yo le puse las almendras al pastel.

-y ¿Fuiste tu?.

-Claro que no, es cierto que lo odiaba pero no para matarlo.

Mort iba pensativo eso era realmente un lio lleno de dudas.

Fin del capitulo.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste el capitulo mas que todo por la mini parodia entre Mort, Shooter y yo es que esos dos no paran de pelear **Shenelofepan **Shooter dice que no pienses mal de el solo por que rie que el sigue siendo malvado.


	5. Conociendo al Sheriff

Capitulo 5: Conociendo al sheriff

Llegaron a New London, y entraron a desayunar, Sarah ocupo uno de las mesas vacias mientras que Mort fue por el desayuno.

-Hola Mort- Le hablaba una chica de cabeños castaños.

-Hola rita ¿Cómo estas?.

-Muy bien cariño ¿Quién es tu amiga?.

-Mi hermana.

-Mi nombre es Sarah Rainey.

-Awww que dulzura de hermana, Adios Mort.

-Hola Mort, Excelente Libro.

-Gracias.

Sarah solo lo observo divertida.

-Ya veo por que vienes a New London,

Mort solo esbozo una sonrisa, De repente alguien entro a la cafetería.

-Vaya, Vaya Mort Rainey.

-Buenos días Sheriff, y ¿ese milagro que viene por aca? (Shooter: Bien el profesor Jirafales, Autora: Shhh cállate, Shooter: bien me callo)

-Solo iba de paso, Vengo del otro lado de New London ¿Nueva amiga?

-Mi hermana Sheriff.

-Hola mucho gusto Sheriff Soy Sarah Rainey.

-Un placer señorita, me retiro.

Cuando el Sheriff paso al lado de Sarah, Solo escucho un susurro.

-"ay cosas que se escucha en el aire"

Sarah se estremeció y volteo a ver por todos lados.

-Sarah, hola ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

Terminaron de comer de manera tranquila, salieron rumbo a la ciudad llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sarah.

-Hola Anthony.

-Señorita Rainey es un alivio ver que esta bien, después de lo que Jackson hablo temi por usted.

-Gracias Anthony, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi, mi hermano ha estado cuidando de mi, el es mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto Anthony, Mort Rainey

-Es un placer señor Rainey.

-Anthony ire por mis cosas ¿Me das la llave?

-¿Se va?

-Si Anthony, tu y yo sabemos que aquí ya no es seguro para mi.

-Lo se señorita, pero hay que vigilar la entrada, Jackson dijo que volveria.

-Yo la vigilo Sarah tu ve por tus cosas.

-Si

Sarah subió por el elevador llego hasta su piso, entro y empaco todas sus cosas, su Laptop, su ropa, sus libros y las cosas necesarias observo por ultima vez su apartamento y a la hora de salir se asusto al ver que la chica misteriosa estaba frente a ella.

-E…E…Emily.

-Hola señorita Rainey.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que usted señorita Rainey.

-¿Lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Si señorita Rainey, yo estoy escapando, solo que yo lo hago con mas estilo que usted.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿aun no se da cuenta? Me decepciona hay cosas que se escuchan en el aire.

-Otra vez con ese dicho ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sarah estaba mas asustada ya que Emily se acercaba mas, solto sus cosas e iba a golpearla, pero Emily fue mas rápida que ella, la golpeo y la tomo del cuello.

-Vamos a hacer esto mas fácil señorita rainey.

-¿QUE QUIERES?

-CALLATE, LO que quiero señorita Rainey es lo que me merezco quiero publicidad, reconocimiento.

-¿De que hablas? Acaso eras clienta mia, ¿Te hizo falta algo en algún trabajo?

-Ya se enterara señorita Rainey, y se lo advierto, si dice una palabra de esto a la policía, su hermano Mort pagara tienes 2 dias para darme lo que quiero.

Luego la solto y la dejo allí y la vio alejarse por las escaleras y ella levanto sus cosas.

-Debo averiguar si es algo que hize mal.

Ante de bajar tomo su móvil y hizo una llamada.

-Oficina de publicidad Rainey, Nancy habla.

-Hola Nancy soy yo Sarah.

-Sarah, que gusto saber que estas bien.

-Si un gusto, quiero preguntar acerca de los clientes ¿Ha habido quejas últimamente?.

-No Sarah,

-Busca los historiales una tal Emily el apellido no lo se, solo se un dicho "algo se escucha en el aire".

-No Sarah solo tenemos a una Emily de 75 años que busco publicidad para juguetes sex..

-Si, Si ya se no tienes que recordármelo aun recuerdo cuando hicimos esa publicidad, busco a otra Emily de unos 20 años tez morena.

-No Sarah, no hay nada.

-Sigue buscando.

-Sarah ¿Pasa algo?

-Si hay una chica rara se llama Emily hoy me ha atacado, diciendo que busca la publicidad que se merece, se me aparece en todas partes.

-Ve a la policía Sarah.

-No puedo me ha amenazado que le hara daño a Mort si digo algo a la policía.

-No es posible.

-Si lo es, busca si, y si encuentras algo recuerda que estoy en casa de Mort

-si

-No se si Jackson tenga algo que ver con esto pero tendre que tenerlo vigilado.

-Si ten cuidado Sarah

-Tu también Nancy, y recuerda no le digas nada a nadie.

Sarah bajo a toda prisa en el elevador.

-"no puedo decirle a mort que pasa, se preocupara y ira a la policía y le hara daño, solo tengo que esperar a Nancy".

Cuando bajo Mort estaba sentado en el recibidor.

-Hola

-Sarah ¿ya tienes todo?

-Si, solo le dare las llaves a Anthony.

-Bien,

-Anthony aquí están las llaves.

-Señorita Rainey espero que todo le salga bien, ah las cosas que se escucha en el aire.

Sarah se sobresalto.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¿El que señorita?

-Ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire

-Es una frase que se ocupa muy a menudo.

-Supongo, olle si viene Nancy o llama le dices que me llame al móvil ¿Si?

-Con gusto.

Cuando Sarah salió del edificio iba pensando.

-"Si será ocupada muy a menudo pero es la mas me da miedo ahora"

-Sarah, Sarah ¿Me has oído?

-No, No ¿que?

-Te dije que si no es maravilloso que vayas a vivir conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Si magnifico- Sarah volvió su vista de nuevo al vidrio de la camioneta.

-(Peregrino, no es por nada pero su hermana oculta algo)

-(lo se pero que será).

-Sarah.

-¿Dime?

-¿Estas bien? Te veo preocupada

-Bueno yo…

-Quiero la verdad Sarah.

-yo… (suspiro) "Ahora que"

Fin del capitulo.

Nota: ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Se lo dira?


	6. La Verdad

Hola a todos he vuelto me han pasado muchas cosas esta semana primero ayer me cai y me esguince el tobillo lo tengo enyesado y estoy en reposo de un mes con el yeso :'( asi que estoy pasando el rato por que mi medico me pidió bueno, el conociéndome me ordeno que no me levantara, mi medico me conoce sabe que no puedo quedarme quieta, asi que me observo a los ojos y me dijo: Sonia no quiero que te levantes de la cama y mantenla levantada asi que debo hacerle caso ¿No? Veo el lado amable Mort me esta cuidando me esta leyendo ahorita mismo y Shooter me fue a traer el desayuno

-Querida , ¿Quieres que te lea un poco mas?.

-Si, Mort muchas gracias- eso lo dijo Sonia recostadose en el hombro de Mort-

Mort Acaricio el cabello de Sonia y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Shooter ¿El desayuno de Sonia?.

-YA VOY, YA VOY ¿Qué se creen ustedes? Ustedes muy bien tranquilos aquí y yo de sirviente soy el mas temible y acarreando una bandeja de desayuno.

-Anda Shooter ve el lado amable, me ayudas y tal vez te de un poco mas de maldad en la historia.

-Esta bien, Esta bien, ¿Mas café?

-Si gracias Shooter ¿Mort?.

-Gracias Shooter.

-Aprovechado señor Rainey, Aprovechado.

-Bueno silencio seguire escribiendo.

Nota de la autora: Nunca pararan de pelear, bueno no pero asi son ellos y eso los hace especiales.

Capitulo 6: La verdad.

-Bien te lo dire- Decia una muy preocupada Sarah Rainey- Hay una chica se llama Emily se me aparece en todas partes y me dice una frase extraña "ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire".

-¿Ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire?-

-Si, hmmm se me aparece todo el tiempo, la primera vez fue ayer toco la puerta de tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿vive por allí?.

-hoy se me apareció en el edificio y me ataco.

Eso sorprendió a Mort, que paro la camioneta abruptamente.

-¿Qué te hizo Sarah?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Me tomo del cuello, y dijo que yo no le di la publicidad que se merece, no se si será alguna publicidad que no le gusto, o si Jackson tiene algo que ver, me ha dado 2 dias para que le de la publicidad, y que si voy a la policía te hara daño.

-Cielos Sarah pero creo que lo mejor es…

-No vayas a la policía, le he pedido a Nancy que revise los historiales para asi saber que es lo que quiere.

-Bien, pero debes manternos al tanto.

-¿Mantenernos?

-Mantenerme quiero decir, debes mantenerme al tanto.

-bien Mort- Mort volvió a enceder la camioneta, y ella volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana "¿Quién eres Emily?".

Llegaron a casa y Sarah se sento frente a su portátil, empezó a revisar todos sus proyectos de publicidad.

-"Emily", "Emily", "Emily".

-Sarah.

-Si

-Ire a sacar la basura.

-Yo voy Mort vuelve al trabajo.

-Gracias, Sarah.

Sarah salió a sacar la basura, respiro un poco.

-Relajada Señorita Rainey.

Ella se estremeció y volvió su vista.

-Ah… tu.

Sarah empezó a retroceder.

-No le hare daño señorita Rainey.

-Dime de una vez si Jackson te ha contratado.

-No señorita Rainey, su novio no me ha pedido nada, aunque se quien es su novio.

-Ya no es mi novio, y si no es el quien te ha pedido todo esto, dime ya que quieres.

-Se lo dije hoy señorita Rainey mi publicidad perfecta, la que me merezco y quiero mi nombre en ella.

Sarah empezaba a respirar pesadamente, cuando vio que ella se alejaba corrió como pudo hacia la casa y cerro la puerta de un portazo y cerro todo.

-Cielos, Sarah ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-La he visto de nuevo.

-¿dónde? ¿Dónde está?

-Alla afuera Mort.

Mort vio por la ventana.

-No hay nadie Sarah ¿Qué te dijo ahora?.

-lo mismo, que quiere la publicidad que se merece.

Luego de eso su Movil sono.

-Hola.

-Hola Sarah soy yo Nancy.

-Gracias a dios Nancy tienes noticias.

-Si, la frase la inventaste tu.

-¿yo?

-Si fue la publicad de un libro de Mort.

-"Palabras en el viento"

-Exacto, Exacto para los panfletos y los banner dijiste "Ay cosas que se escuchan en el aire".

-¿Sera?

-Es posible que esa tal Emily haya dicho esa Frase.

Sarah solo atino a suspirar y a sentarse en el sofá, Mort solo la observaba con preocupación.

-Nancy mandame el libro para que lo vea.

-Te lo llevare, quiero verte Amiga.

-Mira, Mort y yo desayunamos en el starbusck coffe de New London. Veámonos allí a las 10 dela mañana.

-Perfecto, mañana nos vemos.

Sarah colgó el teléfono para que este volviera sonar para sorpresa de Sarah era Jackson.

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?

-Sarah se que fui un tonto, mira perdóname se quenya no seremos nada pero quiero hacer las pases contigo.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué ocurrió Sarah?.

-Dice Nancy que la frase la invente yo para la publicidad de tu libro "Palabras en el viento".

Mort hizo memoria hasta que se acordo.

-Si es cierto le pusiste la frase "hay cosas que se escuchan en el aire" pero ¿Para que la quiere la tal Emily?

-No lo se, según Nancy puede ser que esa tal Emily la haya inventado o dicho.

-Ya veo.

-Mañana me traerá el libro, quede de verme con ella en el starskbusck a las 10.

-Si vamos mañana, pero… Sarah mañana no puedo ir

-¿Qué?

-tengo que ir a la ciudad a ver a mi editor.

Sarah se sento a pensar un poco.

-"Piensalo Sarah, si voy sola y me la encuentro me mata, si no voy y me encuentra sin la publicidad me mata… bah! Si ire de todas maneras no estare sola estare con Nancy y ya las dos nos podemos defender" ¿Mort?

-Si

-¿Puedes irme a dejar a la estación mañana para ir a ver a Nancy?.

-Si claro solo prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Si .

Sarah Subio a la habitación de Mort se cambio de ropa y se tumbo en la cama, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y pensó.

-"¿Qué hare esa chica quiere matarme?".

En eso su móvil sono de vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?

-Por favor dejame hablar contigo.

Sarah solo bufo molesta.

-Este no es el mejor momento para mi Jackson.

-¿Por qué no dime que pasa Sarah.

-Jackson a pesar de ti hay alguien mas que quiere matarme y no se si tu tengas algo que ver.

-Sarah no, te juro que no tengo nada que ver.

-Jackson, no se que creer.

-No dgas mas Sarah, Ire a verte mañana y hablamos.

Sarah colgó el móvil.

-Buenas Noches Mort.

-Buenas Noches Sarah Descansa.

-Tu igual.

-Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y pensando "Que pasara".

En sus sueños escuchaba.

-Palabras en el viento, Sarah, hay cosas que se escuchan en el aire, Sarah, palabras en el viento, Sarah, Sarah.

-¡Sarah!.

Ella se sobresalto.

-¿Qué?.

-Despierta cariño es tarde.

-Si, Si, gracias Mort buenos días.

-Buenos días querida ire a dejarte a la estación ¿Estas bien? Te has levantado muy sobresaltada.

-Si es que tuve una pesadilla.

Mort atino en abrazarla y besarla en ka cabeza.

-Ya pasara si , arreglaremos todo y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Si tienes razón.

Llegaron a la estación.

-Ten cuidado cariño y me llamas.

-Si lo hare.

Iba en el tren que la llevaría New London.

-"Espero que esto se acabe pronto sea quien sea esa Emily si dice que esa frase es de ella se la dare".

En una hora llego a New London entro en el starbusck coffe y se sento a esperar a Nancy.

Fin del capitulo.

Nota de la autora: espero que les siga gustando y si ven algun horror de ortografía lo lamento no es comodo escribir con la pierna enyesada pero Mort me esta ayudando ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-No se olvide de mi

-Como olvidarme de Shooter si me esta trayendo lo que necesito, Quiero agua Shooter ¿Me traes?.

-Ya voy.

-Jajajajajajaja

-¿Que es tan gracioso Señor Rainey?

-Nada, Nada.

-Ayyyyy.

-¿Qué pasa querida te duele?

-Si un poco.

Ahhhhhh Mort me esta haciendo un masaje en los dedos.

-Gracias Mort

-De nada- Le dijo besándome en la comisura de los labios.


	7. Desesperación

Hola aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo ya casi se acaba :( pero estare pensando en hacer una precula… quizás tal vez vere como mi alter ego esquizofrénico reacciona a mi imaginación jajajaja bueno pues por ahora aquí están mis amigos Mort y John cuidándome como siempre, no les hablare por ahora es que están discutiendo como siempre eso es lo que los hace especiales **Shenelofepan, **espero ver un capi de sustitución pronto :D.

Capitulo 7: Desesperación.

Sarah se adentro a la cafetería y se sento a esperar.

-Hola señorita Rainey.

-Hola Betty ¿Me das un café grande con mocca y un Omelette de jamon con queso.

-Si son $3.75.

-Betty ¿ha venido alguien a buscarme?

-No señorita.

-Creo que se durmió la esperare.

Sarah desayuno muy relajada hasta que noto algo.

-Que extraño las amigas de Mort, Rita y Lita no vinieron hoy.

Espero durante 1 hora y nunca llego, ella empezó a desesperarse.

-Nancy ¿Dónde estas?-Sarah tomo su móvil pero ella no contesto- No contesta.

Luego su móvil sono ella contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Nancy?

-Sarah soy yo.

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Mira Jackson ahora no ¿si? Estoy esperando a Nancy.

-De eso quería hablarte, hable con Nancy ayer me dijo que necesitabas el libro de Mort palabras en el viento urgentemente pero que ella no encontró el libro, asi que te mande el mio por UPS te debería de llegar hoy a las 1 de la tarde, y Nancy me dijo que te esperaría en la casa de Mort.

-Ash! Ire alla gracias.

-Sarah ire a verte te guste o no (colgó)

Sarah se levanto y se fue tomo el tren y llego de nuevo al pueblo camino hacia la cabaña de Mort y diviso el auto de Nancy pero noto algo raro, no había movimiento.

-Hay tres personas en el auto, esas son ¿Rita? ¿Lita? Las amigas de mort.

Sarah fue acercándose al auto muy suavemente.

-¿Nancy? ¿Lita? ¿Rita?- Fue acercándose mas y mas- ¿Nancy? ¿Lita? ¿Rita?- fue acercándose hasta que se asusto fue un horro- NOOOOOOO- Estaban muertas lo único que sintió Sarah fue como su cabeza dio vueltas y se desmayo.

Mientras que en Nueva York.

-Mort este es un libro fantástico- decía el Editor de Mort.

-Gracias.

-Espera la acogida que tendrá el libro lo AMARAN- el editor se fue.

-(Peregrino)-

-(¿Qué?)-

-(¿Cómo le ira a su hermana?)-

-(Le llamare).

Mort Tomo su móvil y le llamo a Sarah,

-Hola peregrino ¿Todo bien?.

Mort Colgo inmediatamente.

-Raro, se le escucho un acento diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Igual que el tuyo.

-El mio… eso quiere decir.

-No puede ser, Debemos ir alla antes de que se haga daño.

-Estamos a 3 horas señor Rainey será mejor que se de prisa.

Mientras tanto Sarah empezó a recuperar el conocimiento.

-Al fin despiertas, señorita Rainey

-TU ESTAS ENFERMA ALEJATE , SE LO DIRE A LA POLICIA.

-No, No puede señorita Rainey mira las cosas que mataron a sus amigas.

-Mis navajas depilatorias, el desatornillador de Mort, DIME POR ENESIMA VEZ ¿QUE QUIERES? Es por esa frase que invente.

-La invente yo Señorita Rainey y usted solamente es una aprovechada de la imaginación de los demás y se adueño de mi frase.

-pues no hay un libro que dice que esa frase es mia allí están mis afiches publicitarios y te los enseñare.

-No, no los hay .

-QUE SI Y TE LOS ENSEÑARE Y ME DEJARAS EN PAZ.

-La dejare en paz si es que hay afiches, la dejo con el auto señorita Rainey las cosas suyas y de su hermano las mataron asi que si hay sospechas la culpa es suya.

Asi Emily se marcho.

Sarah estaba en una situación critica, tenia que empujar el auto, para que se cayera al rio, asi que lo puso en avance le quito el freno de mano y empezó a empujar, hasta que por fin cayo al rio, asi que se sento en la hierba cruzo las rodillas y se puso a llorar.

-lo siento, Nancy, Lita, Rita no quería que esto acabara asi juro que hare lo que sea para que se aclare esto.

Se seco las lagrimas y se levanto.

-Debo ir a UPS.

Llego al UPS del pueblo.

-Hola buenos días.

-Hola Señorita Rainey.

-Se que es muy temprano pero me urge en verdad llego un paquete para mi.

-Si se supone que llegaría a la 1 pero tiene suerte llego antes tenga vi lo que paso.

Ella se sobresalto.

-¿De que habla?

-El libro.

-¿Libro?.

-Si palabras en el viento, lo lei me encanto ¿es cierto que Lily siempre escucha las voces de los arboles?

-Si

-Increible.

-Gracias se lo dire a Mort

-Señorita Rainey se que es su hermano pero tenga cuidado.

-¿Cuidado? ¿De que?.

-Con el Señor Rainey, no es una buena persona.

-¿De que habla?.

-Todos en el pueblo, sospechan que el mato a su esposa y a su amante.

Sarah se molesto ante tal acusación.

-Gracias espero que siempre HAGAS BIEN TU TRABAJO Y NO TE METAS.

Cuando salió sintió raro.

-que raro, sentí como si alguien se molesto por dentro, que importa ando nerviosa por todo esto pero pronto acabara. Sarah se fue a la cabaña y abrió el paquete.

-Aquí esta el libro, y los afiches pero que

Los afiches estaban rotos y su nombre había sido manchado.

-pero como ¿Cómo abrió el paquete y? es raro pero paso.

-Piensa Sarah.

-Es imposible.

-Piensalo mas

-No pude haber sido yo.

-Casi llegas.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-para conocer la realidad

-NO ES CIERTO YO NO LO HIZE ¿PERO QUE PASA CONMIGO? ESTOY HABLANDO SOLA

-Creeme fuiste tu y no hablas sola hablas conmigo

Sarah empezó a desesperarse.

-YO NO HIZE NADA NOOOO

Sarah empezó a tener recuerdos.

-Ted- susurro.

-¿Qué paso con Ted?

-Discutimos, el me ofendió.

-Querias matarlo.

-No es cierto.

-Si es cierto, tu le pusistes las almendras en su pastel.

-NOOOO AAAAAH DEJAME.

-Melany la hermana de Ted

Se le vinieron recuerdos ella y Melany discutiendo.

Flashback.

-Sarah, Mort es el culpable de todo yo lo se.

-No, no es cierto Melany no puedes culparlo.

-Espero que a ustedes les pase algo malo.

Luego Sarah volteo y saco un arma y le disparo y tiro el cuerpo a un lago apestado de cocodrilos.

Fin del flashback.

-No, no es cierto.

-Asi es Señorita Rainey usted y su hermano nos crearon en Misisipi, nos dieron nombre y apellido.

Flashback.

-Mira Amy justo unos granjeros de Misisipi.

-John y Emily Shooter.

-Si esos nombres son geniales.

-Mort escuchas es como si los arboles hablaran con el viento.

-Es genial para un libro.

-¿Arboles en el viento?

-Palabras en el viento.

-Si es genial, Mort compremos pie de manzana de la cosecha de los manzaneros.

-Si se ven muy ricos.

Fin del Flashback.

Sarah respiraba pesadamente.

-Nancy, Lita, Rita.

Se le vinieron a la mente como las había matado.

-Asi es Señorita Rainey usted me dijo todas mis obligaciones las cosas que usted no se atreve a hacer, ahora quiero algo.

-La publicidad perfecta.

Emily le dio el sombrero a Sarah, y ella abrió y cerro la boca cuando vieron a Jackson Aproximarse.

-Sarah?...

-Podemos comenzar.

-¿Sarah?

-Perdido Peregrino.

-¿Sarah? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Tienes un acento raro? ¿Estas bien?.

-Demasiadas preguntas peregrino.

-¿Peregrino? ¿Por qué me dices peregrino? ¿Qué te pasa Sarah?

-Sarah no esta aquí señor Jackson, y no volverá dentro de un rato.

-¿Cómo que no esta? Si tu eres Sarah Rainey.

-No señor Jackson, soy Emily Shooter, Sarah Rainey no existe.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jackson sintió el golpe de una pala.

-AAAAAAH ¿QUE HACES SARAH?

-NO SOY SARAH SU SARAH MURIO.

-NO, NO ES CIERTO TU ERES SARAH RAINEY.

Jackson cada vez se alejaba mas, mientras que Emily se acercaba mas intento pegarle pero Emily evito el golpe.

-¿Pegando de nuevo señor Jackson?

Emily lo golpe con un Jarron.

-AAAAAAAH NO SARAH NOOOOO TU ERES SARAH RAINEY.

Emily volvió a clavarle la pala.

-AAAAAAAAH.

Jackson estaba muerto.

Emily abrió y cerro la boca era Sarah de vuelta.

-¿Qué paso? JACKSON ¿Esta?.

-¿Muerto? Si nosotras lo matamos.

-No no es cierto.

-Si señorita Raieney nosotras acabamos con Jackson.

-NO CALLATE.

En ese proceso, estaban cuando Mort iba llegando.

-NO CALLATE.

-Escucho eso señor Rainey

-Si era Sarah

-NO YO NO LO MATE FUISTE TU EMILY SHOOTER.

-¿Emily?.

-¿Shooter?.

-Ve peregrino si tengo una hermana.

-¿Sarah es como yo?

-Si, señor Rainey y se ve que mi hermana ya empezó a trabajar, será mejor entrar para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ire.

-No, señor Rainey de eso me encargo yo.

Asi Shooter entro a la casa para conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo.

Fin del capi.

Ya creo que solo 2 mas y se acaban este es el mas largo es que escribi, escribi y escribi y no supe donde cortarlo asi que aquí lo tiene gracias por los reviews :D


	8. explicaciones

Hola a todos ya solo faltan este capitulo mas el epilogo Me he divertido escribiendo este fic me encanta Johnny Depp ahorita que estoy en cama con el yeso acabo de ver Sweeney Todd me encanta ese papel que hace Johnny en lo personal las películas de sangre no me gustan mucho pero esta historia me fascino :D Viva Johnny.

Capitulo 8: explicaciones.

Shooter entro a la cabaña para hablar con el nuevo miembro del clan (N/A: Ya bien crepúsculo pero no encontré otra cosas para identificarlos clan asesinos) cuando entro vio a una Sarah totalmente perdida, Sarah al alzar su vista vio a su hermano Mort que llevaba un Sombrero.

-Mort… yo… yo.

-Yo no soy Mort Señorita Rainey.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo John Shooter.

-Ay no- Sarah empezó a alejarse de allí.

-No huya señorita Rainey no le hare daño- Shooter levanto sus manos- no le haría nada a mi hermana, se tardo demasiado en aparecer empezaba a impacientarme desde que su hermano y usted nos crearon jamás salió.

-(TU SABIAS DE ESTO).

-(Claro señor Rainey, como cree que no me acordaría de mi hermana)

-(y no me dijiste nada, te odio, debiste decírmelo Shooter, que tal si Sarah se hubiera hecho daño).

-(pero no se hizo señor Rainey, además si usted hubiera sabido de la existencia de mi hermana hubiera hecho lo posible por no dejar que saliera eso seria injusto, ¿no cree?).

Sarah se había quedado estatica escuchando a Shooter.

-Yo no mate a Jackson.

-Si lo hizo señorita Rainey.

Ella se asusto, y empezó a retroceder, pero no pudo seguir por que sintió un pinchazo, Shooter le había inyectado algo y empezó a adormecerse.

-(¿Qué le hiciste?).

-(la drogue).

-(¿Por qué?).

-(No me dejaba de impacientar señor Rainey su hermana se puso peor que usted cuando se entero de mi).

-(La comprendo no matas gente todos los días).

-(lo que usted diga)

Pasaron discutiendo hasta que Sarah empezó a despertar.

-(Mire señor Rainey se esta despertando).

Sarah se despertó primero vio todo borroso luego tuvo la visión mas clara, cuando los vio.

-¿Sarah o Emily?

-Sarah.

-(Es su hermana Rainey hágase cargo)- Shooter abrió y cerro la boca era Mort de nuevo.

-Hola querida.

-Mort… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

-Bueno ellos son como nuestro alter ego malvado.

-Nosotros los creamos ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Mort estoy asustada.

-Lo se linda, pero yo te ayudare solo recuerda una cosa y es ironico ellos pueden controlarnos pero nosotros a ellos no.

-Mort Emily me hizo matar a Melany, a Nancy y a tus amigas a lita y Rita y a Jackson y también me hizo intentar matar a Ted con las almendras en su pastel soy una criminal una asesina Mort.

-No querida, no digas eso ¿me oyes? Saldremos de esta.

-Si… ¿Mort?.

-Dime.

-¿Tu mataste a Amy y a Ted?.

-Si, Shooter lo hizo.

-Ya veo.

-Se que yo no merecería que me tu me perdones se que te agradaba Amy.

-No digas eso, estamos igual te quiero Mort.

-Yo también te quiero Sarah.

Mort abrazo a Sarah le daba caricias por el cabello en eso Shooter volvió en si y los observo.

-Patetico- lo único que sintió Sarah fue otro pinchón y se durmió.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Me daban ganas de vomitar verlos tan cariñosos.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Qué le dijo su hermana?

-Que Emily la hizo matar a Melany, a Jackson a Nancy y a sus amigas.

-Ya veo… tiene estilo.

-Me haras vomitar.

Despues de un rato Sarah volvió a despertar.

-¿Sarah? O ¿Emily?.

-SI NO ESTUVIERA TAN CANSADA TE REBANARIA CON MI PALA.

-es Emily encárgate… Son idénticos.

-Hola soy tu hermano John Shooter.

-Con que eres tu- Eso lo dijo cruzando su pierna.

-Vaya quien diría que tuviera una hermana tan ruda.

-No me conoces del todo hermanito- Emily lo dijo levantándose del asiento- Soy mas ruda que cualquiera.

-Me imagino pero deberíamos dejar a nuestras otras personalidad hablar el señor Rainey no deja de molestar que quiere ver a Sarah.

-Que raro la señorita Rainey también están golpeando que quiere salir bien.

Ambos abrieron y cerraron la boca eran ellos de nuevo.

-Soy yo.

-Y yo.

Mort abrazo a Sarah, le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mort.

-Dime.

-No quiero arruinar este momento tan lindo pero, Jackson se esta descomponiendo alla abajo y me da asco.

-Es cierto a mi igual, vamos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras dos personas con sombreros.

-Bien hermanita a este lo mataste bien.

-Celoso de mi trabajo impecable.

-¿Yo? Jajajaja no me hagas reir Emily y dime que plantaremos en este.

-Manzaneros.

-¿Manzaneros?

-Si a la señorita Rainey le encanta los pie de manzana de Misisipi.

-Bien vamos a enterrarlo.

En la noche solo se escuchaban el ruido de dos palas cavando.

Bien el otro es el epilogo tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible, gracias a **Shenelofepan **por su apoyo mientras subia los capítulos ambas amamos todos los papeles de Johnny Depp mi sueño es conocerlo algun dia :D espero se haga realidad :D gracias mil gracias y si alguna vez pasas por mi fic no olvides el review eso me hace feliz y no duden pasar por los fic de **Shenelofepan **que son excelentes saludos a ti y gracias eres una gran escritora :D


	9. epilogo

Hola el epilogo a decir verdad ya lo tenia escrito asi que aquí se los dejo

Epilogo.

3 MESES DESPUES.

En una tranquila cabaña cerca del lago se encontraba un escritor y su hermana, el estaba sentado en su portátil mientras que ella se encontraba recostada en sus piernas escuchando música en sus audífonos cuando alguien entro.

-¿Señor Rainey? ¿Señorita Rainey?.

-Aquí arriba Sheriff.

El sheriff se adentro a la cabaña para ver lo usual una olla llena de mazorcas cocinándose salvo que ahora habían 2 pie de manzana recién salidos del horno, el sheriff subió las escaleras para ver al Mort rainey y a Sarah Rainey muy relajados.

-Buenos días Sheriff- Dijo Sarah Rainey quien se levanto del sofá y se quito sus audífonos ¿Gusta una rebanada de pie de manzana hoy los manzaneros están cargados, ¿verdad Mort?.

-Si, asi es.

-No gracias señorita Rainey, Señor Rainey debe sentirse a gusto que hoy no vengo por usted si no por ella.

-¿Por mi?.

-Señorita se que no tengo prueba para encarcelarla pero se que usted es la culpable de la desaparición de toda esa gente incluida Jackson Andrews.

-¿yo sheriff? Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver, al menos no están en esta habitación.

-Solo venia a decirle que el pueblo pasa miedo asi que hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer en New London no entren al pueblo.

-De acuerdo Sheriff ¿quiere ver el nuevo libro de Mort? Es una mezcla de la ventana secreta y palabras en el viento donde John dilinguer se encuentra con Lily Evans este el final "Se que podemos hacerlo dijieron John Diliguer y Lily Evans mientras que se servían un plato humeante de mazorcas y una rebanada de pie de manzana junto a su acompañante nosotros sabemos que sus muertes serán un misterio incluso para nosotros" perfecto ¿verdad?.

-Lo que usted diga adiós feliz dia.

Cuando le Sheriff se fue.

-¿Fue un gran final verdad?.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Pie?

-Si ¿Mazorca?

-Si.

Fin

Bueno ya se acabo :D espero que el final les haiga encantado a mi me gusto escribir esta historia asi muchas gracias **Shenelofepan **por tu ayuda tus consejos y espero que siempre veas mis historias vere si escribo otra de algun papel de Johnny :D espero que sigas leyendo que yo te seguire leyendo adiós saludos hasta luego.


End file.
